Why Is This Happening
by TigerLover629
Summary: About Maura realizing she had feelings for Jane, and struggling with it. Maybe Jane feels the same.
1. Chapter 1

[Author's note]- Hey this is my first story and I haven't read a lot, reviews would be appreciated, might eventually be a rizzle. Hopefully, it will be a rizzle. I got this idea from the episode where the car blows up by Jane killing the young hero. This will be my take on afterwards. WILL NOT BE VERY GOOD. I think...

* * *

Maura walked in, it was the end of the day, her and Jane would be heading in. She stopped in her tracks outside the office door when she saw Jane with Casey. They were kissing, Jane rather hesitantly, then Casey walked out nodding his head to Maura on the way out.

Maura stood there for a moment gaining her composure, when the car had blown up and it could have easily been Jane something further snapped in Maura. Like the way it did, when Hoyt and her, and when Jane shot herself. This time it just snapped something in her. Something she couldn't explain, but now she just wanted to always be with Jane. Keep her safe.

Her chest heaved with a small sigh and she walked in with a small smile to Jane. Then she commented "Maybe the you can get your job and technically be a detective now."

Jane responded with a small smile that quickly turned into a frown as she said softly "He's going back Afghanistan, Maura."

Maura face paused for a moment as she almost smiled, she never really liked Casey for Jane. Then she frowned and mimicked a sad face, she might break out in hives, but it was for Jane "I'm so sorry, Jane. I'm sure he might eventually come back." With that she smirked.

Jane's eyebrows shot up, Maura couldn't help but find this attractive it brought out her strong pointed features, "Did the doc just guess."

Maura now stumbled and then said "No. I was simply making a joke, therefore it couldn't be a guess."

Jane smirk grew, "It was a guess!"

Maura sighed "No it wasn't. Now I'm rather hungry, the salmon in the victims stomach, seemed enticing. Let's go somewhere with seafood."

Jane snorted, "Digested gross stuff is enticing."

Maura sighed as they stepped into the elevator "It wasn't completely digested, it still had another hour."

Jane clutched her stomach, "Please Maura, I would like to still be able to eat my food. I've had a long day."

Maura nodded her eyes flicking to those deep, brown, raw eyes. Now Maura shook her head, why was she so attracted to Jane's eyes. What? Then she realized Jane had responded "Well, I could amuse you by naming all the high class seafood restaurants in the nearby area?"

Jane shook her head "Can we just go to the Dirty Robber."

Maura, usually the one to argue this, looked at Jane and saw the stress in Jane's body and simply nodded, "Of course."

They made their way there Jane cracking half-ass jokes , and Maura lightening the mood with her bubbly laughter, and fake innocence.

When they got there Jane ordered two beers, making sure Maura would drink her. Maura then responded "I thought you were hungry. Beer has no sustenance, it is a liquid."

Jane smirked, her beautiful smirk, "Blah, Blah, Blah. I wanted a beer. Beer equal happy."

Maura shook her head going on about how scientifically, it just the fact she thinks beer makes her happy that it actually does. Making Jane laugh and the conversation flow like it usually did, but there seemed to be a tension between them, neither of them could quite place.

* * *

Kind if short sorry. Nothing much happens in this chapter, just starting it. Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for supporting my first story!**

* * *

Finally Jane and Maura reached the Dirty Robber, it was late, so it was filled to the brim with people. Loud, noisy, and obnoxious people. Maura secretly hated when it was like this, but she didn't say anything because she knew Jane liked it. Friday's were always the worst day to go to a bar for the people who like quiet somewhat sophisticated scenes, but for Jane it was great.

Maura smiled politely as Jane held the door open for her. As she stepped in she turned to push the door farther, so Jane could walk in. Their eyes met for a small moment, and Maura couldn't draw her gaze from those dark, beautiful eyes until Jane glanced away to look for seats. Maura shook her head slightly, she had always thought Jane had pretty eyes, but never really just wanted them to only look at her so she could gaze into them until she filled herself with all the emotions that they could portray.

Maura now walked in searching for some seats, but she couldn't make out any order in the chaos. Then she felt the rough, yet calming touch of Jane's hand on her arm steering her through the crowd. Soon some of the people parted revealing a booth, that Maura had somehow failed to see, but Jane saw right away.

After taking their seats Jane called for three beers and Maura's head instantly tilted "There is only two of us."

Jane response was a small chuckle "Two beers for the long day."

Maura responded with a shake of her head, "A day couldn't be long. Each day is only 24 hours long. Some days might _seem _longer because of the activities you partake in."

Jane rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant!" Maura's smile gave her away, it was a small smile, the one she made when she knew her scientific facts were annoying and she was doing it solely for that purpose.

Now Maura's strong outer shell broke, when it was just her and Jane that happened a lot. She couldn't open up to anyone, but Jane. She just felt safe with the Brunette. "Jane, that could of been you. You could have died." Her words struggled, and choked their way up her throat.

Jane's eyes instantly went from the hard sparkling of their laughter to a soft look of care, "Oh, but it wasn't Maura. It comes with the job." She cracked a small smile.

Maura shook her head, "I don't think I could lose you. I have come so close so many times, but Jane this time. I don't think I could handle you dying." Her hand and moved slowly to touch Jane's arm, not even receiving a blink or a second look as it often rested there.

Jane shook her head and leaned forward making her voice more serious as she saw the look in Maura's eyes. Maura's beautiful bright eyes, were now dark and steeled over with seriousness. "Maura it's not like I'm trying to die. I know how much that would hurt you. I wouldn't do that to you. Maur it's not like I can actually work right now." She went to lean forward farther and winced, the pain making her face squint. It proved that she was barely ready to go back to work.

Maura eyes softened now, "You are still pained? You should start to relax more. You do seem to be feeling better now. And Jane, you can only began to understand how I would feel if you died. I-" Her words faltered, because her tone of voice had been dead serious. She could just say I love you, whenever usually , now she realized she actually meant it. Her eyes were drawn up to Jane's face, where there were sharp cheekbones and a sharp chin. She just wanted to reach up and touch that rare face. She had to look away, out the window into the dark to try to clear her mind from Jane. As if that would work.

Jane's eyes flicked up from her beer to Maura, "What Maur?"

Maura shook her head, "Nothing are you hungry?" She was desperate to veer away the conversation.

Jane's eyes hardened, almost like when they did when she was interviewing a suspect. Now her voice was harsh, yet soft, "What is it?"

Maura's eyes flashed as she briefly snapped, "I said nothing. Leave it, okay? Now either we eat or we leave."

Jane seemed to register that Maura didn't want to be pushed. Well, it had been a particularly hard day for Maura. Her friend had almost died, again. She now out loud, "Waiter?" Then when the person had walked over smiling, "I'll have a burger. And we need more ketchup."

Maura's eyes lit as she smiled, she hadn't noticed that, but of course Jane had. Her friend seemed to notice everything. Well, except for one huge thing, this one Maura had realized first. That she loved her best friend. Now snapping quickly out of her thought daze she said, "I'll have the Caesar salad, with low fat dressing if you have some." She smiled as she watched the waiter walk away, he was a handsome guy. Strangely enough Maura didn't feel the need to flirt with him as she normally would. Then she glanced at the woman a cross from her, who she did want to flirt, well at least talk with. "How did Angela react to hearing about the explosion, which you were located feet from."

Jane's eyes rolled and Maura watched with an amused face waiting for the laugh to surely come with her response. Jane said, "Her usual, your just trying to get yourself killed aren't you. Trying to make right now even more difficult for me right now? And she again brought up that I was the child that gave her stretch marks."

Maura chuckled softly. Jane must be really tired if her jokes were that dry. Now she leaned forward, "Actually you didn't give her stretch marks, stretch marks are a predisposition, so she gave herself stretch marks by having kids."

Jane smiled at her food was set down in front of her, she quickly said, "You should tell her that." Then she sunk her mouth into the burger, chewing quickly and taking another bite.

Maura abashed said, "That would be rude. I couldn't do that, Angela has always been kind to me." She noticed how she even found Jane attractive while doing the most primal thing, eating, not something people look attractive doing usually. But, the way she was not self-conscious at all and how she looked at her food with such passion. It was almost amusing. Now she noted how quickly Jane had eaten most of her burger, while she had only taken a bite or two of her salad, "Jane slow down. It is bad for you to eat so fast."

Again her eyes rolled, a smaller role, her Maura, I know you don't like me doing this, but I'm going to anyway. "If I'm hungry, I will eat as I please to fix that." With that she crammed the last bit of her burger into her mouth and narrowed her eyes as if daring Maura to say something more.

Maura shrugged and looked down as she took another bite of her own salad, "Don't choke, that would be such an unjust way to go." Her voice was emotionless as it often was when she was reprimanded for an extension of kindness.

Now Jane ate a fry, well a second fry and said after taking a quick sip of her beer she said, "You wouldn't save me?" Her dark eyes were filled with jest.

Now Maura's eyes lit as she prepared to joke about how she thought, that no she wouldn't. Then she lowered her voice as she flashed back to the explosion where Jane had been. The scene playing in her head she murmured, "I will always save you Jane. I will always try for you." Her eyes were serious, glowing and enjoying their view of Jane.

Jane's head shot out to touch Maura's arm and said in her scratchy, almost emotional voice, "I know Maura, and I will always be there for you. No matter what okay? Now let's just enjoy our dinner."

As soon as Jane's hand touched her she was calmed, and her heart seemed to beat fast, though she knew there should be no reason for that. She knew Jane hated staying serious too long so she decided to try and lighten the mood, "Well you seem to be mostly done." True, as Jane's plate was mostly gone. "I can get a box, and we can go if you want."

Jane smiled saying, "I'll wait for you Maur."

Maura smiled, and continued eating, and enjoying their now laughter filled conversation. After they were finished and they decided to leave, she stood up, brushing against Jane, which brought chills she had never felt before. They were good chills. She wanted to feel those chills again.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note-SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. Wasn't sure what I wanted to happen, and frankly I got busy. Sry. I was trying to do it weakly, but this took forever. Like I started it two weeks ago and worked rather slowly on it. Again thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!

* * *

Soon they reached Maura's house, which is where they normally went simply because it was more homey. Also, if they ended up having a sleepover Maura had a guestroom.

Now Maura glanced at Jane, the way she looked in the dim light was amazing, she was darker, but seemed to radiate with energy. Maura always liked how Jane was always passionate about everything she liked or talked about. Clearing her throat to briefly clear her head she said, "I'll get us some wine." As she said that she moved to the pantry and grabbed a rather strong tasting red wine.

Jane's voice broke through the silence that ensued, "Will it taste like beer?"

Maura scoffed and was about to babble on about the differing tastes of alcohol, when she noticed Jane's cocked eyebrow. Her sarcastic look. Now Maura raised her eyebrow and coolly replied, "Yes of course, wine and beer taste the exact same way. And no you can't just have a beer then. I have learn to appreciate the taste of beer and I would like if you attempt to do so with wine."

Now a small smile crept onto Jane's light lips, and she said, "Fine, but only one glass. And If I don't like it I'm getting a beer." Her face was now set.

Then Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane, this wasn't something she would push, though she was pretty sure she could get Jane to drink the whole bottle if she wanted to. She knew drunk Jane could be fun. With that she smirked and poured the glasses handing one to Jane over the counter. Who took a rather tentative sip, and Maura was amused as she watched Jane try not to twist her face up from the sharp taste. Now Maura said, "It gets better," there was a small laugh in her voice. Maura's eyes were watching over the glass of her own cup as she took a sip to watch as Jane brought the glass up for another taste, which turned into a gulp. Maura laughed now quietly.

Jane soon set the empty glass down and poured herself another saying, "It's not as good as beer, but I guess I understand why some people like it. Now whadda wanna do?"

Maura tilted her head, this was strange. Normally they just talked or slept, or watched TV even. Now taking only her second sip to Jane's glass and a half she said, "You should slow down with it then. Why don't we see what's on the TV."

Jane nodded, then grabbed her glass and the bottle before moving quickly into the living room, where she sat down on the couch, setting what she was carrying on the coffee table.

Maura followed and couldn't help her eyes as they travelled down Jane's body, her hips swaying even though she walked as much like a man as she could. Maura then blushed and flicked her eyes to the blank TV screen before sitting down and grabbing the remote. Her and Jane were rather close, but Maura could feel herself willing them to be closer. Why? What was happening to her?

With a frustrated sigh, as she could not calculate her own feelings, she reached for the remote and news flashed on. Quickly she changed it to How I Met Your Mother. She knew the news would be talking about Jane, and her close encounter with death, which made Maura want to cry. Now she did think about it. She watched Jane until her eyes no longer flicked over to her occasionally, she watched Jane until she was sucked into the television.

Now she let her mind wander where it pleased. It wanted to go to the moment when she had felt the most feeling. When she had saw the car explode. When she knew that her best friend could very well be in that car. The way it had torn through her for a moment leaving her anguished, but empty. How for a moment when she thought Jane was gone, the world was gone to. Everything went dark, until she had saw Jane led away by Casey. She remembered that she had wrapped her arms around Jane to make sure she was really there, but what if Jane had died. What if Maura was sitting alone right now with no Jane. The thought seemed like a sucker punch and she gasped.

That was when she heard the voice raspy with concern, "Maur?"

Maura now realized she had tears streaming down her face and she was struggling not to let on a full on cry.

Then Jane had leaned forward closing the space between them and brought her into a tight embrace. Maura could feel Jane wince from the pain of her bullet wound and she instantly ripped away shaking her head, "I hurt you." It was the only thing she could say, as she couldn't describe how she felt at the moment.

Jane's response was to force her to hug her again while saying, "It doesn't matter. I'm here for you."

Now Maura settled her head on Jane's shoulder and snaked her arms gently around Jane, one hand on her shoulder blades, the other subconsciously touching the soft hair on Jane's head. All that registered was _I'm here, _as Maura started sobbing. Her arms grew tighter around Jane as she slowly stopped her emotional outbreak. What was wrong with her. Now she pulled away, but only slightly so she could look at Jane and those brilliant eyes, "Please don't ever leave me." She knew her voice was weak and feeble, but this was the only person in the world she knew wouldn't judge her for the break down.

Now Jane smiled sadly, "Maura I will never leave you ever. You think you can remember that with all your useless facts too?"

A small smile crept onto Maura's face. Leave it to Jane to make her laugh when she was supposed to be crying. Now her voice sounding like a child's after falling, "Yes, I think so."

That made Jane smile, which lightened the entire room. Now Jane's voice was slightly less laced with emotion as she said, "Let's play truth or dare." Her smile grew devilish.

Maura drew back, a small chuckle escaping her lips, "A child's game. After I just cry you suggest we do something little girls do at sleepover's?" Maura's voice suggested that she thought the idea was ridiculous.

Jane shrugged, "C'mon maybe we can learn _even more _about each other! And dares with a glass of wine could be fun!"

Maura's sigh was evidence enough she wasn't sure yet. Then she said, "Let's just watch TV. I'm tired."

Jane's voice sounded rather whiny as she said, "Why not? Huh?"

Maura glanced away, blinking shyly. Her face grew slightly pink as she looked at Jane saying, "I've never played before." She didn't even realize it, but her embarrassment was making her forget about the confusing feelings she was having towards Jane.

Jane's voice rose now with shock, "What! You've never played Truth or Dare? Oh, now we have to! It's decided!"

Maura sighed heavily. She wasn't getting out of this now was she. Her eyes caught the TV as Robin, a character, was saying something. Robin looked a little bit like Jane, but Jane was by far prettier. Then Maura's eyes widened slightly, she was comparing women, the way she would normally compare men. Did that mean? No. It couldn't. Was she attracted to Jane? Then blinking in her own confusion she looked at her best friend, those sharp cheek bones, drawing to her shallow but vibrant dark eyes. Her perfect hair that always smelled of shampoo. Maura admired this women, her beauty, it struck her, but something else too, just the way Jane was made her want to always be with Jane. Jane was the only person Maura could hug, the only person that she had ever had a girly sleepover with, and her only best friend ever. Jane was everything to Maura, so why not indulge them both a little bit.

Her voice was clear through the smile on her face, "Fine. But, only for a little bit."

Jane's smile was enough to let her know that she had made the right decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Could this have taken any longer to update...I'm sorry guys. I got grounded and stuff, so I hope you like. Please review, you guys keep me going :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Now Jane's eyes lit up. She had actually gotten Maura to agree to doing something she didn't want to do. That rarely ever happened. That placed a smirk on the curly haired woman's sharp face. Maura could see all this happening in the other woman's face, just by watching and observing. Her simple agreement to a simple game had gotten quite a reaction from Jane.

Maura now shook her head with a plastered smile on her lips, "Okay, you start then, since I don't really get it yet."

Jane shrugged, "I'm sure you will catch on fast. After all you are the smartest person I know." That added with a small nudge was enough to make Maura blush. Looking away briefly forced her mind to stop wandering. Why was she suddenly so happy about a compliment. Jane gave her them all the time, but this one affected her more. Even if it was simply a true statement. Now shaking her head again she looked at Jane waiting.

Jane watched Maura shake her head, her soft brown hair moving slightly, it was pretty she thought. Then Maura's eyes came to rest on her eyes, those soft beautiful hazel eyes. Clearing her throat before she could get lost in those gems Jane said, "Okay truth or dare."

Maura looked around the room, at their wine glasses. She took a sip and then replied, "Truth."

Jane frowned, truths were always hard to think of. Now she took a big gulp of her drink hoping that the buzz might spark her mind into thoughts. Then smirking she looked at Maura, "So Maur, when and how did you lose it?"

Maura tilted her head as she said, "Lose wha- Oh! Jane!" She straightened her postured and her mouth fell open.

Jane shrugged that smirk still plastered on her face as she chuckled at Maura's reaction. She knew her friend was rather sexually explorative, and adventurous, and it happened a lot, so she simply wondered when it had started. "Do tell."

Maura frowned now and responded, "What if I don't want to answer."

Jane frowned in turn, "You call chicken, but you only get two chickens. Then you have to do something terrible. I don't know what yet, but it will be the worse dare ever." Jane's voice had lowered and a devilish light danced across her eyes.

Maura knew she was serious, and now she gulped.

Before Maura could say anything Jane cut in quickly, "And I can ask the same question again if I want to."

Now Maura frowned and playfully punched Jane, "So I should just answer the question? And make this easier for both of us."

Jane responded with a nod, that included a bright smile at another triumph.

Maura sighed and mumbled, "No wonder I never did this." Then clearing her throat she thought back and started her story, "It was-uh, in my senior year. With uh- this person, who I had liked quite a bit. And- uh it was good."

Jane had never known Maura to stutter, so she knew there was much more to this story. And she was one to push things, "Maura, there seems to be something missing from this story."

Maura blushed, there was, and she had almost wished Jane didn't know her so well, otherwise that story would have slipped. Now she knew Jane would never let her not tell her, so she decided not to fight it and said quickly, "It was a girl."

Jane who was in the middle of a sip of wine, had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep the wine from spraying all over Maura's couch. Her deep chocolate eyes were wide, and Maura wondered if this was going to make Jane scared or something. Maura's mind raced. Jane was pretty sure Maura was straight, and Maura knew this, and mostly she was, but there had been two girls in her past, she just couldn't let slip. And Maura now realized she felt that way about Jane, and she was mostly positive Jane felt nothing like that for her.

Now she shifted uncomfortably as Jane stared at her. Looking at her best friend she prompted, "Jane. Truth or dare." Maura was absolutely ready to move the attention away from herself.

Then Jane smirked again, this came as a great relief to Maura, "A girl. Wow. Maura, I didn't think-"

Maura cut her off, "No one does." She had gotten the reaction she wanted least from Jane, and now she wanted the moment to over, "Truth or dare."

Then Jane surprised Maura, her being someone to normally push things let it slide and responded, "Dare." Of course Jane would pick dare.

Now Maura looked around the room before deciding, "I dare you to chug the rest of the wine."

Jane's eyes widened then set her jaw, which was most attractive to Maura, before she reached out grabbed the wine bottle and guzzled the rest of it down. Then setting it down she burped and giggled. Maura was clearly impressed Jane could drink half a wine bottle without stopping. Nodding she folded her hands and smiled.

Jane burped once more, mumbling excuse me before saying strongly "Truth or dare." The wine obviously hadn't hit her yet.

Now Maura thought for a moment, but the look in Jane's eyes when she glanced at her made her want to play it safe, "Truth."

Jane sighed. "Fine Maur." She paused briefly as she tried to think of something "Have you done it with a girl since your first time?"

Maura's widened. "I thought you didn't want to know about this, based on your reaction to my earlier comment."

Jane looked at Maura then down, "No I was just surprised. I didn't mean to be rude Maura. I would never want to hurt you." Her gaze was soft, as she spoke the gentle truth.

Now Maura watched Jane. She was being honest, it had just surprised her earlier, so now she nodded and then said, "Yes I have been with a girl since then."

Jane now tilted her head to the side slightly, before smiling, "Well, guess there is even more to Doctor Isles then I thought there was."

Maura smiled at this before saying, "Well you are the detective, so detective, truth or dare?"

Jane smiled and giggled, the wine was sinking in now. Then with a small giggle she looked at the doctor and said "Truth."

Maura was slightly taken aback, almost sure the brunette was going to say dare because of the mischievous light dancing in her deep brown eyes. Maura now was focused on those eyes, studying them, they were so pretty, they showed so much raw emotion, something Maura herself had never really felt. Now blinking she glanced away realizing she had to ask a question. So she shrugged and said simply almost already knowing the answer, "Have you ever been with a girl."

Jane now looked away, her eyes finding every place, but Maura's face. It was strange the normally confident Jane seemed shy. This intrigued Maura even more as the pause grew longer. Then Jane cleared her throat and slurred through her slight intoxication, "Um- yes. Yes indeed I have."

Now it was Maura's turn to be shocked, and figure out some way to react without offending her friend. This game of truth or dare was already revealing so much, and they had only just started.


	5. Chapter 5

After hearing this shocking discovery Maura watched Jane's face. There was slight light blushing on the olive skin, only slight as if Jane wasn't really that embarrassed by the unexpected. Then Jane cleared her throat as if Maura's still raised eyebrows called for explanation, "It uh-happened in college. I got dumped by a dickhead and decided maybe guys weren't my strong suit. So, I met this girl we dated for 5 months I think. I liked her quite a bit, but then she had to leave for some job or something or another." Jane's eyes shifted as if the memory was uncomfortable for her, and Maura picked up on this, but wanted the story to end. Sighing Jane said, "So, I realized maybe girls were or were not my type, and I went back to men."

Maura now nodded as if this satisfied her. As it did, she had half expected the story to be of getting drunk and it was an accident, but Jane had actually committed to a relationship with girl. Now she prompted, "Ask me!"

Jane rolled her eyes at the childish excitement of Maura to play the game, "Ok, ok. Truth or dare?"

Maura looked as if she was putting in some deep thought. Then downing another glass of wine rather quickly for the usually slow wine drinker, she looked at Jane, "Dare." Her voice had lowered dangerously.

Now Jane smirked, "Oooh. What shall I have the doctor do?" Looking around the room Jane then nodded, "Ok what the limitations."

Maura tilted her head, "On what?"

"The dare," Jane stated simply.

Maura nodded now as she understood, thinking for a moment she narrowed her eyes, "No limitations, besides including non-present parties."

Jane rolled her eyes again, "So only including us or stuff here."

Maura smiled at the eye roll, Jane was always eye rolling. Now she nodded to agree, before pouring herself more wine.

Jane reached forward and took Maura's wine, downed it then said, "Hmm, Ok. I dare you to stand in just your underwear outside for 5 minutes." The smirk added at the end of the statement was added because she knew it was snowing outside at the current moment.

Maura's eyes widened, then she took off her shirt quickly, and noticed the way Jane's eyes followed the motion. Then smiling she stood and swiftly removed her skirt. Now already cold she frowned, "Ok. Let's go."

Walking, Maura felt Jane's eyes following her and not in a modest sense. Turning her head she nervously smirked before waiting for Jane to open the door. She watched the brunettes movements with a sweet smile, then headed outside.

God its cold, Maura thought. Then she chuckled at the understatement of that. It was winter in Boston, it was more than cold. Turning to Jane she said through clenched teeth, "Are you timing."

Jane then nodded laughing under her breath.

Slowly the time passed with Jane slowly feeling sorry for her friend, and Maura's shivering growing more intense.

Then Jane nodded, "Times up."

Setting her mouth in a tight line not wanting to complain and wanting to play the game she always missed out on she said, "Good, let's go in. Truth or dare?"

Jane opened the door and laughed, "Dare of course."

Maura giggled and then grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself trying to stop her shivering. Then she was shocked with a hug from Jane. Smiling she returned the embrace, and there they stood wrapped up together for several minutes. "Thank you for sharing your body heat," Maura let go and returned to the couch.

Jane laughed and her eyes rolled again, but less dramatic and she plopped down beside her friend, "Ya gonna dare me? Or are we done?"

Maura shook her head, "We are not done." Then taking a sip of the last bit of wine she giggled, "I'm drunk."

Jane laughed, "Me too, buddy."

They both giggled for a moment, even though both knew there was little amusement in this. Then Maura, the less intoxicated, said, "I dare you to kiss me. For as long as you can without touching me with your hands or body."

Jane's eyes widened. This was strange. Then shrugging she said, "Fine. It won't be that hard though. So prepare for a long kiss."

With that she leaned in, slightly angling down and brought her lips to Maura's.

It was a rough contact, fumbling for a moment, then resting simply touching for moment. Then Maura opened her mouth in a soft gasp at how rough and soft Jane's lips were at the same time. This motion led for Jane to start to move her lips and deepen the action. Maura smiled in the kiss as she noticed Jane's lips tasted like wine, sweet wine. Then she felt something twist inside of her. She loved this. Then Jane bit Maura's bottom lip drawing blood and causing Maura to moan, this led Jane to do it again softer, which earned another moan. This kiss was different than any Maura had ever experienced. It was rough, but gentle. Sensual, but platonic. Sweet, yet devoid of real feelings. It was perfect. Then Jane's tongue flicked into her mouth, Maura welcomed it, and she hadn't noticed her hands snaking into Jane's hair to push their head closer. Using her own tongue to battle Jane for a moment she felt a hand snake around her hip. Jane had lost, but Maura could care less. While the battle of tongues raged, Maura's hands snaked all around Jane not quite content to rest anywhere. She let out a gasp when she felt Jane's rough hand touch her bare skin. It was tracing her collarbone, causing her not to be able to catch her breath. Then she drew away, only slightly.

They sat there staring at each other. Hazel eyes meeting dark brown eyes, both pair shining with passion and another emotion, stronger than most others. Love. Neither would admit it, but what had just happened had snapped something in both. They both knew they felt something more than friendship toward the other woman.

Then Jane stood, clearly misreading the way Maura drew away, "I'm so sorry, Maur. God damnit'. I screw every fucking thing up don't I." Then turning away she was preparing to leave.

Maura finally did catch her breath. She almost wanted to cry from the lack of warmth touching her mouth. And the absence of her new favorite taste. There were no logical thoughts left in her brain. Now standing she took Jane's hand, and looked at her, "Did you feel it?" Her thumb started to trace Jane's scar.

With anyone else Jane would have pulled away shocked by the touch, but with Maura, everything was different. Wrapping her arm around Maura's waist she pulled her close. Then she whispered, "Did you?"

Maura's nod was soft, but her eyes were still filled with passion, but fear was snaking in too. What if Jane rejected her?

Then Jane's eyes darkened and her voice lowered, "You shouldn't have dared me that."

Maura's eyebrows shot up, and she tilted her head confused, but enjoying their touching bodies.

Jane smiled, "Truth or dare?"

Still confused replied, "Dare?"

Jane glanced clearly towards Maura's bedroom, "Are you sure you choose dare?"

Now Maura smiled just as mischievously as Jane always did, "Positive."

Now Jane kissed her, gentler and smoother than the first one. Then pulling away slowly she kissed Maura's nose, "I dare you to let me make love to the most amazing, beautiful woman I know."

Maura's smile could have melted the coldest heart, "Is this woman present company?"

Jane smirked and then she pulled Maura up, and carrying her she went to the bedroom and laid Maura carefully on the bed, "Are you sure about this Maur?"

Maura nodded and drew Jane toward her into a kiss, "Jane, there couldn't have been a better outcome of this game."

Jane was starting to sweat with nervousness and Maura took quick notice, "Maybe taking some layers off could help with the heat?" Her smirk was so innocent she could have been a puppy.

Jane smiled and then stepped back and took off her shirt quickly, revealing an old black bra, and then her pants followed showing, her plain blue underpants. Jane then blushed, Maura was wearing lacy matching undergarments and here she was.

Maura's smile was sweet and she removed her robe than forced Jane on top of her again. Now she kissed Jane softly, her brain still not able to function, but some doubt still trickled in. Pulling away suddenly she said eyes wide, "Jane, should we do this? Jane? Are you sure?"

This caused Jane to tighten her muscles and then she leaned down and kissed Maura's neck with one kiss, "Maur."

Then she drew down lower to the center of her chest, "I'm."

The she kissed Maura's white bra, then her hands forced their way under Maura to undo the bra. Pulling it off to reveal the most perfect breasts, she leaned in planted a soft kissed between them, "thinking."

Maura's whole body was tense as Jane planted a kiss of her stomach, then traced lower with her hand to rest of her underwear. Then Jane pushed down Maura's legs and touched Maura's heated area with gentleness, which caused Maura to clench and sigh. Jane looked up at her before lowering herself and pulling Maura's underwear all the way off and placing her head between Maura's thighs. Looking up she said, "I'm thinking I love you. And the wine, and a stupid game shouldn't have been the way I realized it, but it was. And now I want to make the most of it."

Lowering her head she drew in a full taste of Maura, learning her tongue knew just what to do. Nibbling her clit she earned gasp, and then after a few moments of trying to taste as much of Maura as she could she decided her friend was wet enough, and close enough to the edge from the growing higher and higher pitched moans. Now Jane slide two fingers into her friend and moaned just as loud as Maura. Starting to move them she drew herself up to Maura's breasts and kissed them before moving upward and silencing Maura with a rough kiss. Starting to move faster inside Maura, she felt her own hips thrusting trying to find relief. Jane was extremely aroused. The wetness of Maura clamped around her fingers, the moans barely escaping, and the need they had for each other was great. Maura's eyes were open looking at her and she whispered, "So close." Jane nodded understanding the need in those hazel eyes, quickening her pace, she felt and watched her best friend orgasm.

After Maura rode out the feeling she smiled sweetly and looked at Jane, before she grabbed her friend and pulled her up, and up until she rested on Maura's face. Grabbing the head board she let out a gasp as she felt a tongue start to explore.

Maura had just found a new favorite taste, much richer. Now she worked her mouth the way she felt natural and the increasing pace of Jane's grinding hips added to the building friction. Then Maura nipped lightly and sent Jane over the edge. The head board shook and Jane let out a cry. The rolled off Maura, who in turn rolled on top of Jane. Kissing her defined jaw line she said, "Maybe we can do more when we sober up, but I'm tired."

Jane smiled and nodded, then wrapped her arms around Maura tightly, while closing her eyes to sleep.


End file.
